She Shot Sam
by Only Sometimes
Summary: one shot When dropping off Arthur's lunch, Molly runs into her daughter. Ginny then calmly explains why she shot her husband, Sam.


Hello kids. I wrote this because of some random thought that popped into my head and slowly grew. It's a one shot, and Ginny centered, while at the same time Molly centered.

Review if you want.

It's fan fiction, o'course I don't own anything but the plo.

* * *

"Hello, Mum." a clear voice quietly rang out amongst the hustle and bustle of the main lobby of the Ministry of Magic Headquarters. 

"Ginny!" Molly Weasely looked her daughter over, her eyes wide in surprise. It was still early in the day, only about ten in the morning, and there stood her daughter. Her messy red hair up in a loose pony tail, her clothes disheveled as if she had been wearing them since the day before.

Her skin was clean, no make up to be seen, and her eyes were quite tired, yet seemed oddly pleased.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in--far away with your husband!" Molly continued, giving her daughter a tight hug.

"I was, but the Ministry brought me in after I shot Sam." Sam being Sam Brickmin, her husband.

Silence ensued as Molly held her daughters shoulders tightly, examing her daughters face. In her right hand she held a sack, filled with her husband, Arthur's lunch, which he had forgottten. She hadn't seen her daughter for quite some time, seeing as Ginny had left shortly after marrying Sam.

Molly had expected her daughter to marry Harry, same as everyone else, but it hadn't worked out that way. Harry came back from battle, victorious yet unwilling to wed. He said that he felt too tied down at the idea at that point, and Ginny had become so lonely since the war first began that she felt no need to wait.

Sam came back from the war just as lonely as Ginny was. He was handsome, with dark hair and eyes, he was tall with broad shoulders and a charming smile. He charmed his way into Ginny's life, and he had made her so happy that no one in her family saw any problem with the marriage.

"Ginny, you don't know what you're saying!" Molly finally choked out, looking her daughter square in the tired eyes. Around them the lobbly bustled with the usual activity. Molly had a direct view of a young man who had just dropped several stacks of paper, causing about fifty pages to fill the air like sheets of snow, but she saw nothing.

"I know exactly what I'm saying, Mum. I shot Sam. This is Stanley, he's my guard while the mediwizards try to fix Sam." sitting on a bench was a young man, who reminded Molly instantly of Stan Shunpike of the Knight Bus. He was young, his skin wasn't so bad, and he had a hat that hung over his forehead. He casually waved at Mrs. Weasley, showing no concern of his prisoner making an escape.

"Mum, shouldn't you be delivering that package to Daddy, or is it for someone else?"

"For Merlin's sake, Ginny! What is going on! You love Sam! I've seen it! I saw it at the wedding, and right before you moved! You have _not _shot him!" Mrs. Weasley commanded, not bothering ot lowe her voice at the risk of drawing attention.

Ginny let a small, almost content sigh before speaking again. "I haven't seen you for a while, Mum. How've you been?"

"Focus, Ginny! Focus! What is going on?"  
"I shot Sam."

"Why?"  
"He needed to be shot, and I don't think anyone else would do it. I thought that using a muggle gun would nice and ironic. He always did have an interest in muggle war things. He and Daddy used to talk about that, remember?"

"Why did he need to be shot? Goodness Ginny! How could you do this to your life? Sam was a war hero!"

"Then he really should have been able to dodge a bullet."

"Follow me!" Molly finally hissed, grabbing her daughter roughly by the arm and dragging her to who knows where.

"Sorry, ma'am, but ye can't do that." a man's voice cut in, stopping Molly's movement. Molly turned and saw that it was Stanley stopping them, his voice surprisingly stern coming from such a young man.

_"I certainly can do that!" _Molly roared, her eyes flashing with a passion. "She is my daughter and I will take her with me to correct this misconception she has in her own mind that she killed her husband!"

"I didn't kill him," Ginny's soft, mild voice came in, "I simply shot him."

"But _why_?" Molly begged again, releasing her grip and dropping her arm.

"I told you, he needed to be shot."

"Why? Why did he need to be shot? He was the perfect husband! He was handsome, and charming, he made enough money so you could stay home! He gave you that lovely home, and you always seemed so happy when I saw you!"

"Mother, you never saw me. Christmas was when you saw me. I stayed home, all day and all night. Alone. I never wanted to have his child, and he was so charming that I never realized the complete and total hell I was in.

"I stayed home, all the time, _completely _alone. When we moved, I didn't know a single person. I would say how I wanted to join a club, a gym, anything to meet people, and he would always charm me out of it. I offered to do the shopping, he told me he knew all the tricks to getting a good price. I wanted to join a club or anything like that, and he always asked questions like, 'aren't I enough?' or 'what's wrong with our home?' and I just...couldn't...take it." for the first time since Ginny had first run into her mother, she began showing emotion.

Her eyes were closed, holding back emotion which may or may not have been shown in tears. Her once clear voice had slowed down, unable to be quite so strong.

"He..I don't understand..." Mollys eyes went glossy with fear. It wasn't possible in her her mind for her daughter, her _only _daughter, to have been unhappy with her marriage to this point and her not know.

"He only threatened me when I tried to leave. And every year at Christmas, before we came for our visit with you and Daddy, he reminded me how _happy _I was, how everything was _perfect _in our lives and how _nothing _could ruin that."

Mollys voice had gone out completely.

"No one knew I was being abused. I barely knew it. The only time he ever hit me was when I actually said that I should have married Harry. But yesterday evening, when Sam came home from work, I looked at him and just thought about everything. The way I was alone, had no escape, and the fact that if I tried to leave, I knew he'd stop me. He always stopped me. He had complete and total power over me, and that was how he liked it. But I changed that. He didn't have control over me when I took the gun, he didn't have control over me when I pointed the gun, and he certainly didn't have control over me when I pulled the trigger. I'm free, Mum. It's a new day for me. I made this day, and it's all mine."

"Oh, Ginny..."

"Mum, I shot my husband. He was abusive. I didn't know it, so how could you have known it? It wasn't my fault. If it was my fault I never would have gotten away. I never would have pulled the trigger."

"You didn't have to shoot him."

"I couldn't resist the irony. Just think about the headlines, 'War Hero Shot By Wife' and I'll be the wife. I believe we'll divorce now."

"I...I don't understand..."

"You don't have to."

"C'mon Mrs. Brickmin, the mediwizard's just about done, we should go up there." Stanley gently took Ginnys wrist in his hand, guiding her away.

With an absentminded wave, her mind obviously far away as she was in some sort of shock, Ginnerva Molly Weasley Brickmin walked away from her mother who stood there, bag lunch in hand, gaping at her daughter.

"Do you think I'm crazy, Stanley?" Ginny calmly asked as the pair walked away.

"Yes, I do believe you were driven insane, Mrs. Brickmin."

"Seven years. I've been married for seven years, Stanley. Isn't that strange? It took seven years to work up the mindset to pull the trigger."

"It's not an easy thing to do, Mrs. Brickmin."

"Oh, no, Sam. It was the easiest thing I've ever done. Seven years is long enough to gain nerve. The difficult part will be explaining to people that Sam needed to be shot."

"O'course, Mrs. Brickmin."

"Call me Ginny."


End file.
